The Life After The Second Virus
by thelovelygifs
Summary: This is a "season 6" story written by moi. It is actually three stories, and this is the first one. All three are completed.


**The Life After the Second Virus**

Amber walked around on the boat not knowing what to do. Jay loved her and she liked him but, she wanted HIM and no one else. Amber picked up Bray and walked around with him. She looked around the boat and looked at all of her friends. She needed to speak to Jay but didn't know how to tell him that she was in love with someone else. Jay would go berserk if he found out who she wanted.

Jay watched Amber walk around on the boat. He walked over to her and kissed her and then he hugged her. He was so happy that they were together and that he had someone. He really loved Amber but he didn't know that she wanted someone else. He looked at her and baby Bray and smiled. He wished that she was pregnant so they could have a baby together.

Trudy sat with Brady in her lap and talking to Ruby.

"Ruby do you think the ones that were left in the city survived the second virus?"

"I don't know. We'll see when we get back."

"Yeah. The city will be so deserted. It will be weird."

"Yeah I know. How's Brady?"

"I'm fine. I want you to tell me a story." Brady said and looked at Trudy and then at Ruby.

"Okay. I'll tell you this story." Ruby said and told the whole story for Brady.

_"Three friends, Ickle, Wickle and Not like to have fun._

_Ickle likes the Spring and Fall. He __likes to play with the flowers and leaves._

_"We can have fun in the Spring and Fall," said Ickle._

_"Yeah?" asked Ickle._

_"No," said Wickle._

_"Let's go," said Not._

_Wickle liked the Winter. He liked to have fun in the cold snow._

_We can have fun in winter," said Wickle._

_"Yeah?" asked Wickle._

_"No," said Ickle._

_"Let's go," said Not._

_Not like the Summer. He liked to have fun in the hot sun!_

_"We can have fun in the Summer," said Not._

_"Yeah," asked Not._

_"No," said Wickle._

_"Let's go," said Ickle._

_Seasons come__s and seasons goes._

_Flowers, leaves, sun and snow._

_The three friends did agree._

_"If we compromise there will be,_

_"More fun for you and me!"_

Brady fell asleep and she was asleep in Trudy's lap.

"Thank you Ruby. I've had a hard time to get her to sleep."

"You are welcome."

Lex sat and looked at Amber and Jay and then he looked at Trudy and Ruby. He wished that Amber would love him and not the techno geek Jay. He also wished that Jay would pack his bag and leave Amber and baby Bray so he himself could take care of them. He knew that it was never going to happen since Jay loved Amber too much.

Slade and Ebony sat in a corner of the boat and they were snogging and didn't care about anything else then each other. They sat next to Salene and May who were talking about life. Ebony really wanted to tell them to shut up and get lost but she didn't say anything since she knew that Slade wouldn't like it if she did.

Darryl, Sammy and Lottie were sitting by a table playing cards. They had fun and liked to play cards. Gel sat next to the three of them and did her makeup and she was getting mad at them. "Can you three shut up?" Gel snapped and looked at them.

Ellie sat by the edge of the boat and threw up. She was seasick and she hated to be on a boat. Jack was there with her, trying to get her to think about other stuff. But she only thought of being on the water and that made her throw up even more. But she didn't throw up just because they were at the water. She also threw up because she was pregnant and she had still not told anyone about it. She was keeping it to herself and she hadn't even told Jack yet. She knew that she had to tell him since he was the father.

Amber walked over to Salene and sat down. "Salene can you take Bray when I talk to Jay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks." Amber said and gave Bray to Salene and walked back to Jay.

"Jay I need to tell you something."

"Okay what?"

"Well. Umm I don't know how to tell you. I don't love you. I love someone else."

"Okay and who do you love if it's not me?" Jay asked and looked at the other guys at the boat. He realized who directly.

"So you love Lex and not me?"

"Yeah so what? I like him and he is nice." Amber said and walked to Salene and took Bray and said: "Thanks for watching him." Then she walked over to Lex and sat down next to him.

"Hi Amber."

"Hi Lex. You know what?"

"No what?"

"I like you a lot."

"Really. I like you too." Lex said and kissed Amber.

Ellie looked at Jack and wondered if she should tell him that she was pregnant or not.

"Jack. What would you say if I were pregnant hypothetical?"

"I would be glad Ellie."

"Oh okay. Then I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Jack."

"What?" Jack said and passed out.

"Jack. Please wake up."

"I'm fine I'm fine."

"Thank god that you are fine Jack. Don't scare me like that again. We need you Jack."

"You and the baby. I know. I'll never leave you."

"Okay good. Come on. We are almost at the city again."

The boat had been going in circles out in the sea and now it was heading towards the city again. They were going back to see if anyone had survived and to see if they could find lost friends. The boat was almost at the docks of the city when a storm started to blew up.

They were lucky that they had been able to tie up the boat before the storm came to them. Everyone grabbed their bags and Lex took Bray Jr and Jay took Brady and then they ran towards the mall. When they got to the mall they walked in and walked to the café and sat down. Amber took baby Bray from Lex and sat down in the sofa.

Trudy and Jay walked to their room and put the sleeping Brady down in her bed and they sat down on their bed. When they got to the mall then the storm hit all over the city.

Ellie and Jack walked to his room and put down their bags in there and then they sat down on the bed and kissed.

Gel sat down in the café to make sure that Lex would fall for her and not Amber but it was too late but Gel didn't notice that so she just kept on looking at Lex and tried her best to make herself pretty for him.

May and Salene walked to their room and dumped their bags in there and then they walked back to the café. Sammy and Lottie were sitting by a table in the cafe playing with Darryl.

Slade and Ebony sat in a corner of the café and they were kissing. They loved each other so much and they sat there in the corner of the café and kissed and didn't care about the others.

Ruby was in the kitchen and she saw that the food that they left was untouched so she started to prepare a dinner for them all. Ram walked to the kitchen and joined Ruby and helped her with the cooking.

Amber wasn't hungry and she needed to get out and she looked out through the window and saw that the storm had gone by so she took the stroller and put Bray in it and walked out of the mall. Lex had seen that Amber wanted to go out so he followed her.

**At the hotel**

At the hotel (that they all thought was empty except for Mega's "body") there were movements and a guy around Lex's age was walking around and he had seen the guy in the computer room. He grabbed Mega and dragged him towards one of the rooms. When he got there he put Mega on the bed and then went looking for food. Instead of finding food he found a young boy with blond hair and the boy was with a young girl with brown hair and the older boy recognized the girl. "Cloe?" He said and looked at the girl.

"What? Who are you? Ved I'm scared." Cloe said and walked and sat down behind Ved.

"Hey it's okay Cloe. I won't let him hurt you."

"Okay good."

"I won't hurt you guys. I need food. Do you know if there is any around?"

"Yeah this is all the food that's left."

"Okay. Let's share it and let's get to a better room." The boy said and looked at them and walked towards the room where Mega were.

"Okay." Cloe and Ved said at the same time and followed him. Cloe could swear that she knew him but she couldn't say where from.

**At the streets**

Lex and Amber were still walking around on the streets and Amber walked towards the hotel without realizing it.

"Amber where are we going?"

"Huh? Oh to the hotel. I have to see that Mega really is dead. Otherwise I won't get any sleep."

"Okay then." Lex said and continued to walk with Amber to the hotel.

Baby Bray started to cry so they had to stop right outside the hotel so Amber could feed him. She picked baby Bray up and started to feed him. Then he fell asleep and she put him back down in the stroller.

**Inside the hotel**

The boy had heard the baby cry so he hurried to the room where Mega were and picked him up and said to Cloe and Ved: "We have to leave before strangers get here."

"Okay then let's go." Cloe said and grabbed Ved's hand. The guy showed the two kids out through the backdoor and walked with them as he was carrying Mega. "Come on. We can hide in here." He said and showed them an abandoned building.

"Okay. Good. We need somewhere to hide."

"Why did you rescue Mega?" Ved asked the boy and walked in to the building after Cloe and the boy. "Because I think every man deserves a second chance." He said and put Mega on a bed.

"Okay." Ved said and sat down on another bed next to Cloe. The older boy was sitting on the floor next to the bed where he had put Mega.

**Outside the hotel**

"Let's go inside now." Amber said and picked up baby Bray and carried him in her arms as she walked through the door with Lex behind her. Lex and Amber walked around in the hotel and looked around. They made their way to the control room and looked around for Mega's "body" but they couldn't find it. "He couldn't have left here, could he?" Amber asked Lex and she was really worried since he had threatened her baby. "I don't know. He must have had help if he has left. Come on let's leave this place."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Amber said and walked out and put down baby Bray in the stroller and walked back to the mall with him and Lex.

**In the ****abandoned building**

"You I know you." Cloe said and looked at the boy who was looking after Mega and was making sure that he would survive.

"Of course you know me Cloe." He said and smiled. He was still not telling them his name.

"Why do I know you?"

"Well that is for you to figure out." He said and smiled. He looked to be around Lex's age and he had brown hair and looked really nice.

"Are you a mallrat?"

"I'll answer if you answer this. If I know you and you know me then who am I?"

"Aww. Wait a second is it really you?" Cloe asked and looked closer and saw that it was him.

**Back at the mall**

Amber and Lex got back to the mall and Amber walked to her room and put Bray in his cradle and then she sat down on her bed with a book in her hand. She was thinking of where Mega could be. He couldn't just have walked out of there.

Lex had walked back to the café and he had taken two plates of the food that Ruby had fixed and walked in to Amber's room and gave her one of them and then he sat down on the floor and ate his. Amber ate half of the food on the plate since she wasn't hungry. She was still thinking of where Mega could have gone of to.

Trudy and Jay walked back to the café and sat down and grabbed a plate of food each and ate it. When they were done with the food then they put it in the sink. The others did the same thing and then they continued with what they had done before and Ruby did the dishes and cleaned them and dried them and put them back to where they belong.

Ram was sitting and trying to get some power back with the help from his laptop but it was useless. He needed to get to the hotel and he would need the help of Jack and Ellie.

"Guys I'm going to get the power and water back to the city." Ram said and walked to Jack and Ellie's room. He didn't knock on the door he just walked right in.

"Get out!" Jack and Ellie screamed at the same time.

"Sorry I was just going to say that I need you both to get the power and water back to the city." Ram said and walked out of their room.

"Okay we are coming with you." Jack said and got dressed. Ellie was also getting dressed. She walked out from her room with Jack and they walked with Ram to the hotel. When they got to the hotel then they walked to the control room and left Ellie there to say if the power were up or not while they walked to the generator and made it work. Then the two of them walked back to Ellie and started to get the power up. They got the power working in the whole city and they got the water to work as well. Then Ram hooked his laptop up to the network and made sure that he could control the water supply and the electrical supply from the mall. When he had fixed that then the three of them went back to the mall which now had power.

Lex took the dishes and walked out to the café with them and noticed that a lamp was working. "The electricity is back." Lex shouted so it was heard throughout the mall and he also woke up baby Bray and Brady.

"LEX!" Both Amber and Trudy shouted as their kids started to cry.

Amber picked up baby Bray and sung the song Baby of mine.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what you say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The chance to hold you._

_From your head to your toes_

_You're__ not much, goodness knows_

_But __you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine."_

Baby Bray fell asleep as soon as Amber started to sing the song and she was grateful for it since she didn't want to fight with Bray later that night when he didn't want to go to sleep.

Trudy sang Baby of mine too and Brady calmed down but she didn't go to sleep. She grabbed her teddy and sat in her bed and played with it instead. Jay smiled and kissed Trudy on the mouth and then he looked at Brady and smiled.

Lex walked back to Amber's room when he had put the dishes in the sink.

"I'm sorry for shouting but look." Lex said and turned the light on in her room.

**In the ****abandoned building**

"So it really is you Ryan?" Cloe asked and looked at him.

"Yes it's me Cloe."

"I've missed you Ryan." Cloe said and ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I've missed you too Cloe. Hey do you know if Salene is with someone?"

"I don't know. I think she is with Pride."

"Who?"

"Oh a guy that rescued Amber."

"Amber is she alive?"

"Yeah she is. Let's go to the mall and see if we can find some pictures that I can show you."

"Yeah let's do that. But what about that guy and Ved?"

"We'll have to bring that guy and Ved always follows me right hun?"

"Yes always." Ved said and kissed Cloe.

"Good then let's go. Oh by the way Ryan this is Ved and Ved this is Ryan. He is like my big brother." Cloe said and walked out of the building. Ryan picked up Mega and walked out of the building with Cloe and Ved.

"Okay." Ved said as they walked.

"LET ME DOWN!" Mega shouted as he had come around.

"I'm sorry. I'll put you down." Ryan said and put Mega down on the ground

"I'm Ryan and who are you?"

"I'm Mega and I'm a mallrat. And I can walk."

"Okay are you coming with us to the mall? We are also mallrats."

"Yeah why not."

"Okay good." Ryan said and smiled and continued to walk. Mega looked around and he remembered the whole city but he had other memories of the mallrats. He thought he was one of them and that he was with Amber.

**In the mall**

Salene walked out from the mall with May for a walk. They walked outside the mall and strolled around in the empty city. When they got to the old casino then they saw Cloe and Ryan walking with Mega and Ved. Salene ran up to Ryan and gave him a hug. "Oh what I've missed you Ryan."

"I've missed you too Salene."

"Why are you walking with Mega?"

"I found him half dead. He said he was a new mallrat."

"He said that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's get you back to the mall. Oh I have missed you so much Ryan." Salene said and kissed him.

"May are you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming Salene. I never thought we would find Ryan and Cloe."

The six of them walked back to the mall. When they got there Salene shouted: "Guys come and see who I found."

"Who did you found Salene?" Lex and Amber asked as they came down.

"I found Ryan, Cloe, Ved and Mega."

"Ryan." Lex said and walked up to him.

"Hello mate."

"Hello Ryan. Long time no see."

"Yes it was."

"_Josh I've missed you but I can't tell the others that I fell in love with you. Not now when I got together with Lex."_ Amber thought and frowned. She had been in love with Josh since the first day they met but she hadn't told anyone and now he was back and she was with Lex. She knew that she was going to have to choose between them.

Amber walked around like she was walking on needles when she was with Lex but when she was with Josh then she laughed and had a good time. Nothing that Lex and she did was fun they only made out and she wanted more than just fooling around in her relationship. But she could still not choose between them. She knew that Lex wasn't good for her or Bray but then again they had rally fun when they fooled around. Josh on the other hand was sweet and great for her and Bray. She was going over this in her mind when she got spooked by Ryan and took a swing at him and hit him on the nose.

"Ouch."

"I'm so sorry Ryan. You scared me."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you and now I've got a bloody nose." Ryan said and walked to the café and put ice on his nose so it wouldn't swell up like a balloon.

"Ryan are you okay?" Salene asked worried about him when she walked in to the café.

"Yes I'm fine." Ryan said and took off the ice from his nose.

"Good but what happened to your nose?"

"I accidentally scared Amber and she hit me."

"Oh. I know she has been a bit weird since Mega got here." Salene said and looked at Ryan's nose saw that it was going to be fine.

Mega walked around in the mall and bumped in to Amber who was in her own mind. He looked at her and smiled. He wanted to kiss her but he knew that if he did then Lex would want to kill him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to walk in to you."

"Huh? Oh it's okay Josh."

"Well I'm sorry for walking in to you."

"Hey Josh stop apologizing." Amber said and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek and walked to her room. Mega turned deep red in the face and sunk down against a wall to the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Trudy asked Mega as she passed him with Brady in her arms.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Mega said and stood up and fixed himself up and walked to the café.

Ram was in his room and making sure that the electricity worked and that the water supply get filled up. Ruby was sitting in the café watching Ebony and Slade going at it. She got frustrated and walked right in to Ram when he was on his way to see Jack.

"Watch where you are going." Ruby snapped and walked to her room.

"What?" Ram said and sat down in the café and saw Ebony and Slade.

"EBONY AND SLADE!" Ram shouted and they jumped and saw him.

"What Ram?"

"Well do that in your room please. I don't want to see you two smooching."

"Fine. Come on Slade." Ebony said and dragged Slade with her to their room and they continued where they left off.

Mega saw Ram and since he didn't want to talk to him he walked up to the roof and sat down and wondered why Amber had kissed him. He fancied her and he wanted her to like him like he liked her. But he knew that it was utopia to get her to love him.

Amber sat in her room with Bray Jr in her arms and she was feeding him. She was at the same time thinking of whom she would choose. She couldn't decide. She walked to Trudy's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me Trudy I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay. Jay can you take Brady and Bray Jr and go and be with them in the café?"

"Yes I can Trudy." Jay said and took Bray Jr from Amber and grabbed Brady's hand and walked to the café.

"Trudy I think I'm in love with Lex and Mega."

"What? Both of them?"

"Yes and I can't choose."

"Okay well who do you love the most?"

"Mega. Thanks Trude." Amber said and walked to Jay and took Bray Jr and then walked to Lex's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me."

"Come in Amber."

"I need to tell you this. I do not love you any more. I'm sorry Lex." Amber said and walked out from his room and to Mega's. She knocked on his door.

"Yes."

"Josh it's me Amber."

"Come in and don't call me Josh."

"Sorry but you'll have to deal with it Josh." Amber said and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay then." Mega said and smiled when Amber didn't kiss him anymore. Amber walked out to her room and she was still carrying baby Bray and she was thinking Bray. She wished that he could come back so he could see his son grow up but she knew that was impossible since she had got the information that he was dead.

**Somewhere on a island**

A boy was walking around in the woods on an island and he was trying to get back to the city to his friends. He had a girl with him and she wanted to get back to the city just as much as he wanted to. The girl and the boy had been on the island for about a year now. The camp they had been staying at those who was in charge had left since their boss had been captured and killed. So the boy and the girl were now looking after each other and they were trying to get back. At the moment they were looking for a boat and they found one at last.

"Come on. We have to hurry before any of the others see that we have a boat." The boy said to the girl and grabbed her arm and ran to the boat and got it working and drove it from the island.

"Finally we can get back to the city. I can't wait until we see them again." She said and sat down in the boat as he drove it.

**At the mall**

Trudy walked to Jay and Brady and sat down with them. Brady was running around in the café and she ran towards the stair to play in it.

"You are not playing here." Ryan said and picked up Brady and put her down in the café next to Trudy and Jay.

"Thanks Ryan."

"You are welcome Trudy."

"Brady you know that you aren't allowed to play in the stairs."

"But I want to."

"Oh hunnie. Come on let's go up and get your teddy." Trudy said and picked Brady up and walked up to her room with Jay and Brady.

Bray Jr was crying now so Amber picked him up and started to sing the song Once Upon A December.

"_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings _

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory... _

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December"_ Amber sung and Bray Jr stopped crying and he fell asleep. Amber put him down in his cradle and let him be. She sat down on her bed and read her book.

Mega walked towards Amber's room but stopped a couple of meters away from it and listened to her sing. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

**On the boat**

The boy was steering the boat and he was now steering it towards the city docks. The boy walked over to the girl and woke her up. "Hey we are here."

"Finally. We need to find the others if they are her."

"I know but first we need to find food and water."

"Is the food and water we brought gone?"

"Yeah. We have eaten it all."

"Oh darn. Then we do need to get more food."

"Yeah come on. I think there might be some left in the buildings." The boy said and helped the girl of the boat. The two of them walked around in the city and in to buildings in hope of finding food and water but there was no use. They couldn't find anything. The whole city seemed to have been lauded.

**At the mall**

Mega walked over to her door and knocked on it.

"Yes who is it?"

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah come on in Josh."

"Thanks." Mega said and walked in to her room.

"Hey sweetie." Amber said and kissed him. She loved to be with Josh so she kissed him again and again.

"We shouldn't do this in front of Bray."

"I know. I'll see what Trudy is doing." Amber said and picked up Bray and walked to Trudy's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes who is it?"

"It's me."

"Oh come on in Amber."

"Thanks. I just wondered if you could baby-sit baby Bray while I and Josh talk."

"Yeah sure. Here I'll take him." Trudy said and took Bray Jr from Amber and put him in the cradle and he was asleep. Amber walked back to her room and started to kiss Mega. Mega kissed her back and then he started to take her shirt of and she took his shirt of. Then they took each others pants of and then they did it. When they were done then the both of them fell asleep.

**In the city**

"Do you remember the way to the mall even in the dark?" The girl asked the boy and looked out over the city.

"Yeah I do. Just follow me."

"Okay." The girl said and followed the boy. They were outside of the old techno base now and they both knew the way back.

"Look there's the mall." The girl said and smiled when they got up to the mall. "There is no where as home." She then said and she wanted to kiss the boy but she knew that he loved someone else and so did she.

"I hope Amber and her baby survived." He said and looked around. He couldn't bare a life without Amber.

"I know what you mean. I hope that my guy hasn't moved on. I still love him." She said and smiled. "Shall we walk in?" She asked him and looked at the mall entrance.

"Yes let's." He said and the both of them walked in to the mall.

**In the mall**

It was the middle of the night and Salene had the watch that night. She walked around by the grill and to the sewers. When she got back to the grill then she saw something to move around in the dark. "Who's there?" She called out and got worried.

"It's me." He said and walked up to the grill with the girl.

"Oh my god. It is you Bray." Salene said and she was shocked and when she looked to the left of him then she saw someone else she knew.

"GUYS WAKE UP" Salene shouted and Amber and Mega got dressed and walked down to the stairs. Amber was holding Bray Jr since he had woken up. Trudy and Jay came to and Trudy was carrying a crying Brady.

"Salene why did you have to shout?"

"I had to because look who is back Amber."

"What?" Amber said and grabbed Mega's hand and walked down to the grill.

"Oh my. It's you Bray but they told me you were dead. LEX GET DOWN HERE!"

"WHAT?" Lex shouted back as he got up from bed. When he got to the grill then Trudy had raised it already and Lex saw Tai San and ran over to her and kissed her.

"I can't believe it. You are back." Lex said and then he held Tai San in a hug.

Amber was still holding Bray Jr in her arms but he had fallen asleep again. So she was happy that he was asleep. Trudy had got Brady to be quiet but she was still awake.

"Bray this is your son Bray Jr." Amber said and let go of Mega's hand and walked over to Bray so he could see his own son. Bray smiled as Amber gave Bray his son.

"He is perfect."

"I know that our son is perfect. Umm I need to tell you something and you are not aloud to get mad at me. I thought you where dead."

"Okay. What do you want to tell me?"

"Well since I thought you were dead I hooked up with Josh. He loves me and I love him and you are not aloud to try and ruin my relationships. Got it?"

"Okay I got it." Bray said and looked at his son and gave him back to Amber. Amber walked over to Mega and grabbed his hand and walked to her room with him and Bray Jr.

Bray wondered why Amber didn't want to be with him but when he saw her with that Josh guy then he understood. She had fallen in love with Josh. She loved Josh just as much as she had once loved Bray and he saw that so he backed of and let her and Josh be alone. Since Amber hadn't told Bray the name Josh was know under in the city then she had nothing to fear. Since he wouldn't know that Mega and Josh is the same person.

Amber walked over to Bray with Bray Jr in her arms.

"Can you take your son for a day?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you Bray. I want him back tomorrow." Amber said and gave Bray Jr to Bray and walked back to her room.

"I'm back hun." She said and walked over to Mega and kissed him. Mega smiled and kissed Amber and started to get her undressed. She was getting him undressed too. Then they do it and Amber falls asleep in Mega's arms and Mega falls asleep on the pillow.

Bray was sitting in the café trying to feed baby Bray but he wouldn't eat and Bray was getting frustrated. "Please eat Bray." He said and stood up with Bray Jr in his arms and walked around the room and Bray Jr fell asleep. Bray thought that BJ was hungry but he was tired and needed to sleep. So Bray walked around with BJ in his arms and he slept. As soon Bray sat down then BJ woke up and started to cry so Bray had to move around for the whole night.

**Hope island**

The techno had set up two building to keep the prisoners in and when Mega and Ram got over thrown then the guards fled the place. A girl in one of the compounds was about the same age as Amber. She was sitting on the beach and tried to figure out how to get back to the city and where she could find a boat. The girl was with a boy called Axel. He looks like this .com/%5CAUTOIMAGES%. He is a good friend of the girl and they have been on the island for just as long. The girl missed her friends and she wanted to get back to the city.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing special Axle."

"Oh but I can see it in your face that you are thinking of someone."

"Well it's none of your business."

"Don't get mad at me. I'm just concerned about you."

"Fine just leave me alone."

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you that I found a boat."

"You found a boat? Then what are we waiting for. Let's head back to the city."

"Okay. I'll get our stuff." Axle said and walked to the compound and grabbed their bags and walked to the boat. She was already in it. They took of in the middle of the night.

**The mall**

Ellie was in her room sitting at the bed. She was having a mood swing and she was crying just because Jack was helping Ram with something.

"Ellie why are you crying?" Jack asked when he got back.

"I'm sorry. My hormones." Ellie said and wiped the tears away.

Amber woke up early in the morning and got dressed and walked the café and saw Bray sleeping in the rocking chair with Bray Jr in his arms. Amber couldn't help but to laugh so she walked over to Bray and poked him.

"Huh?"

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning Amber. How do you get BJ to sleep. I had to move around to get him to sleep."

"I know. That's why I have a cradle that is rocking back and forth as soon as I put him in it." Amber said and took Bray Jr of Bray and walked to her room and put him in the cradle. Then she walked over to her bed and poked Mega.

"Wakey wakey Josh."

"Morning Amber." Mega said and kissed her as he got up and started to get dressed.

"Slept well?"

"I slept like a baby."

"Good. You should get dressed so we can go to the café and eat breakfast."

"Okay." Mega said and pulled on his clothes and walked with Amber and BJ to the café.

Bray had gone to his room and laid down on the bed and he fell asleep directly. He was even snoring.

Salene had just woken up and she got dressed and walked to the café and started to fix breakfast. When Mega and Amber got there with BJ then the breakfast was ready so Mega took two plates one for him and one for Amber. Amber was sitting with BJ in her lap by a table. She was trying to get him to eat some porridge but it was hard since he always decided to not do as his mum wanted him to.

"Hey let me try." Mega said and took Bray Jr from Amber.

"Okay hun."

"Okay Bray let's see if I can get you to eat."

"No." Bray Jr said and shook his head.

"He said his first word." Amber said and smiled. She was happy that BJ had said his first word but she was still mad at him for not eating.

"Yes you have to eat Bray."

"No."

"Okay here is the spoon. Can you eat now?"

Bray Jr nodded and took the spoon and ate the porridge all by himself.

"See that was the problem. He wanted to eat on his own." Mega said and smiled.

"Thanks for saving our day as always Josh."

"You are welcome." Mega said and started to eat his breakfast. Amber was eating her breakfast too.

On the sea

Axle looked at his friend as they were going towards the city. The sun was rising and they were at the city now. Axle looked at her and wondered where they were heading. He know realized that he didn't know that much about her. He didn't know witch tribe she had been in. He only knew her name and that was it.

"When are you going to tell me about your past?"

"When I want to. Come one we have to hurry and get to where I live." She said and grabbed his arm and the bags and left the boat. They walked towards the building where the Mozzie's had been before the Technos kidnapped them.

In the mall

When Amber and Mega were done with their breakfast then they put the dishes in the sink and Amber walked next to Mega who was carrying BJ.

"Do you want to go out and play Bray?" Amber asked him and looked at Bray Jr.

Bray Jr nodded and Amber and Mega walked to the park and sat down and watched Bray Jr play in the sand.

"He is so cute." Amber said and smiled.

"I know and I can't wait until we get one of our own."

"Oh really." Amber said and kissed Mega. She really loved him.

"Yes. I would love to have a kid with you. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I will always love you and I wish that we could spend the rest of our lives together so Amber will you do the honors to be my wife?" Mega asked Amber and pulled out the ring. It was a white gold ring with a tear dropped shaped diamond on it.

In the Mozzie's old HQ

Axle looked around in the house and wondered what they were doing there.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe here." She said and put down her bag and looked around to see if any of the other Mozzie's were left. _Hmm the others are gone. I wonder where they are._ She thought and looked around. "Hey Axle."

"Yeah what?"

"Can you come here?"

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Okay good bring my bag."

"Okay." Axle said and grabbed the bag and walked to her and gave her the bag. She was in a bedroom and she put her bag on the bed.

In the mall

Lex was sitting on the bed in his room just watching Tai San sleeping. He was getting hungry so he went to the cafe and took a tray and put breakfast on it and walked back to his room and put the tray on the bedside table and then he kissed Tai San.

"Morning Lex."

"Morning Tai San."

"Nice you brought in breakfast."

"Yeah I did. So here you go." Lex said and put the tray in the bed and took an apple and ate it.

Ellie had gone out to the café and she was eating an apple but she couldn't keep it down so she rushed of to the toilet and threw it up. Jack woke up and saw that Ellie wasn't in the bed so he walked out to the café in his pyjamas and looked for Ellie. He couldn't see her so he thought that she was in the bathroom so he walked over there and knocked on the door.

"What?" Ellie said and wiped her mouth and walked out of the bathroom. She was having a mood swing again.

"Nothing I was just wondering where you were." He said and looked at Ellie.

In Bray's room Bray was in his room and he had woken up now and wondered what he was going to do during the day. He decided to take a walk. He walked out of the mall and walked to an old park near the old Mozzie HQ. What he didn't know was that there was someone in there. The Mozzie's Hq

The girl was bored so she walked out and spotted a guy. She knew she had seen him some where and then she realized that it was Bray.

"Bray." She called out and looked at him.

"What who's there?"

"It's me." She said and walked over to him.

"Moz?"

"Yeah that's right."

"But they told me they killed you."

"Nah they just put me on Hope Island instead."

"Okay." Bray said and walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"I have missed you Moz."

"I know. I've missed you too Bray."

In the park

"I would love to be your wife Josh." Amber said and kissed him. She then let Mega put the ring on her finger. The she looked at Bray Jr and picked him up.

"I'm going to marry Josh so he is going to be with us forever." Amber said and kissed Bray Jr on the forehead.

"Let's go back and tell the others."

"Okay." Mega said and stood up. He took BJ from Amber and they walked back to the mall.

Outside the Mozzie HQ

"Oh I want you to meet Axle. He has been a good surport when I was away from you." Moz said and took Bray's hand and dragged him with her in to the HQ.

"Axle." Moz shouted and looked around. Axle came running right away.

"Ah there you are Axle. Axle I want you to meet my boyfriend Bray. Bray this is my friend Axle."

"Nice to meet you." Bray and Axle said to each other. But they weren't happy to meet each other. Because now was Axle's hopes of getting Moz as a girlfriend crushed and Bray didn't like the fact the Moz had an other friend that was a boy.

"Moz will you come with me to the mall?"

"Yeah I will. I'm just going to go and get my bag." Moz said and grabbed her bag and walked to the mall with Bray.

In the mall

Amber and Mega walked to the café and Mega put Bray Jr in the playpen and sat down on the sofa with Amber next to him. He kissed Amber and smiled. He was so happy that they were getting married.

Bray and Moz walked in to the mall and first they walked to Bray's room and put her bag on his bed and then they walked to the café. They sat down at a table.

Amber saw Bray walking in with Moz and she looked surprised. Now she had an idea of what Bray had done when he was on his walk abouts. She frowned but then she kissed Mega and smiled. Amber stood up and shouted: "MEETING IN THE CAFÉ IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Everybody walked to the café and sat down and looked at Amber.

"What is it Amber?" Lex asked as he came to the café wit Tai San.

"Well I want to tell you guys that I'm getting married to Josh." Amber said and smiled.

Slade's jaw dropped and so did Ram's and everybody elses. They couldn't belive it that Amber and Mega was getting married.

Amber walked around in the mall and she walked to Trudy's room. "Trudy?"

"Yes Amber?"

"Can you help me with my wedding?" Amber asked and walked in to Trudy's room. Jay was with Mega and helping him.

"Of course I can."

"Good. Bring Brady and and come to my room in about five minutes."

"Okay." Trudy said as she watched Amber walk out. Amber walked up to Salene and May's room and walked in.

"Hey guys I need your help. Come to my room in about five minutes." Amber said and walked to her room.

Trudy, May and Salene got there and wondered what Amber wanted.

"Okay I'm going to have a hen party and Josh is going to have a stag party. And I also need help with my wedding dress." Amber said and smiled.

"I'll help you." Trudy said and smiled.

"So will I." Salene said and looked at Amber.

"I don't think I want to." May said and left.

Amber rolled her eyes and then she looked at Trudy and Salene.

"Okay. Can you two help me with my wedding dress?"

"Yes we can." Trudy and Salene said and walked to the haberdashery and got out white and blue linen fabric and some white sewing cotton thread. They walked back to Amber's room and started to take mesures on her and then they walked out of the room and started to make the dress. They didn't let Amber see the dress until it was done. When they were done then the dress looked like this .. They were done with the dress two days later and walked in to Amber's room and showed it to her.

"Om my good. It's perfect." Amber said and smiled.

"I told you she would like it Trudy."

"Okay you were right Salene." Trudy said and smiled.

**In Mega's room**

"Mega come here." Jay said as he was trying to see if the tuxedo was big enough for him.

"It fits me." Mega said as he came out with the tuxedo on.

"Yes it did. Good now you take it off. You are not getting married until next month." Jay said and looked at him.

"I know. Amber and I have promised each other not to have sex until we are married now." Mega said and smiled.

"Good luck." Was all Jay said and walked back to his room and then he went to Ram and got him and Bray and they started to talk about the stag night and what they were going to do and where they were going to be. They decided that the girls are upstairs until the marrige and the boys downstairs.

Jay walked to Amber's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me. I was going to let you know that the guys are going to stay down stairs until the marrige between you and Mega and the girls will stay upstairs. Okay?"

"Yes. I'll call everyone to the café." Amber said and walked out of her room in her clothes and walked to the café. "MEETING IN THE CAFÉ!" Amber shouted and sat down in the café.

"Okay what is it this time?" Lex and Jack said at the same time.

"Well until Josh and I are married then all the girls is upstairs and all the boys downstairs. There is no fysical contact aloud and Bray you have to take care of Bray Jr." Amber said and looked at everybody.

"Okay." Bray said and took Bray Jr and sat down again.

"Okay." Said the rest of the mallrats and started to fix so that the girls was upstairs and the boys downstairs.

**Upstairs at the girls**

Trudy and Salene had gathered all of the girls except for Amber and they talked about what they were going to do for Amber. They decided that they were going to throw her a hen party so they sat there planning.

**Downstairs at the boys**

Lex and Bray had gathered all of the boys except for Mega and they sat there talking about what they were going to do for Mega. So they decided to throw him a stag party and they sat there talking about what they would need and were they should be and stuff like that.

**One month later at the hen party**

Lottie was babysitting Brady so she wasn't aloud to be with the others at the hen party and neither was Cloe since she had to hlep Lottie with Brady. The ohter girls were in the candy shop and sat there talking and laughing.

"So Amber how did you end up with mr heartless?" May asked Amber and looked around and saw that the others was thinking it too but she was the only one that had the guts enough to say it.

"Well that's a story that's quiet wierd." Amber said and smiled.

"I'll tell it." Amber said and started to tell it.

"Well we meet the first time when he brought Brady back from the technos and I thought he was cute and then when he decided to take over the city after Ram then I hated him but when I saw his real side. The soft and nice side then I fell in love with him and the feelings just grew when we were on the boat." Amber said and smiled.

"Okay." The girls said and they started to laugh when Ellie made a face because of the baby in her. The girls laughter could be heard down to the boys just as the boys laughter could be heard up to the girls. The girls also ate alot of food that was really good. Trudy had made pizza and Salene had made cookies.

**The stag party**

Ved and Sammy had got the task of babysitting Bray Jr so they were in one room while the rest were in the café. Lex wanted to know how Amber and Mega had fallen in love so he aske this: "How did you fall for a godie two shoes?"

"Well we meet the first time when I brought Brady back from the technos and I thought she was hot. But I knew that she didn't like me and then when I took over the city after Ram, I'm so sorry about that, then she really hated me but then we got to know each other and I fell for her and she fell for me." Mega said and smiled. When Lex and Jay and Bray did the same face expression then Slade, Ryan, Jack, Mega, Ram and Darryl started to laugh and Amber's three former lovers just looked confused. The guys drank so much sider that they became drunk and laughed at almost everything. They didn't eat that much.

**The Wedding Day**

Amber was in her room not being able to sleep. She got a visit from Brady whom had snuck away from her babysitters and she looked at Amber and smiled. "Hello."

"Hey Brady." Amber said and walked over to her and picked her up and sat down with her in her lap.

Mega was also awake and he looked around and tried to find Jay his bestman. He walked around and found him passed out on the floor next to a awake hungover Jack.

"EVERYBODY GET UP!" Mega shouted so he was heard through out the mall. He didn't care because all of the guys was hungover and asleep. The guys sat up and rubbed there heads as they sat up. They looked at Mega with anger in there eyes. "Okay guys while Jay and I are getting usselves fixed up at the same time are you guys cleaning this mess up so I can have my wedding." Mega said and dragged Jay with him to his room.

Amber put Brady down on the floor and walked over to Trudy and looked at her.

"Are you coming?" She asked and walked back to her room.

"Yeah." Trudy said and walked with Amber to her room. All of the girls were in their finest clothes except for Amber and Trudy. It was Salene that was going to be joining Amber and Mega as husband and wife. So she was already dressed.

"Okay can you help me in to the dress." Amber said and took out her dress and Trudy helped her in to it. She smiled when she was in it. Trudy got in to her dress and then she took Brady and got her dressed.

All of the guys had now fixed the wedding stuff up and they were dressed just as Mega and Jay. It was time to have the wedding ceremony so Jay, Salene and Trudy walked down and stood on their places. Mega showed up and stood next to Jay. Then Amber walked down the stairs in her weddingdress and everybodys jaws dropped as she walked down. She was now standing next to Mega and Trudy. Salene was standing on the fountain since it was where the ceremoy was being held and Amber and Mega stood infront of her between Jay and Trudy.

"We have gathered her today to join these two souls togheter as one. Amber and Josh have made their own vows so now they are going to say them." Salene said and smiled.

"Josh I loved you from the first time I saw you and I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life." Amber said and put his gold ring on his finger.

"Amber I loved you since the first time I saw you and I will always love you and no one else. I am honored to be your husband and I'll spend my whole life with you and no one but you." Mega said and put her gold ring on her finger where she had her ingagment ring.

"I now prunounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Salene said and looked at the two of them. Amber and Mega kissed and now he picked her up and walked with her to their room. Now everybody moved back to their own rooms.

**The next day**

Amber woke up in her room smiling. She and Mega had done several of things that night including having sex. Bray had to take care of Bray Jr as the two of them spent their first night of married in the mall. Today Amber were walking around. She stood up and got dressed. Then she walked out of her room and to Bray's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes."

"It's me."

"Come in."

"Can you take care of Bray Jr when I and Josh are on our honeymoon?"

"Yes of course I can. He is my son too you know."

"Good. Then I'll leave you and Bray Jr and walk back to Josh." Amber said and walked to Josh and hers room.

"Josh hunnie."

"Yeah what is it sweatpea?"

"Let's pack a bag each and leave for our honeymoon."

"I've already packed yours and my bag."

"Okay good. Then let's go."

"We will. You just follow me."

"Okay. I will." Amber said and took her bag and followed Mega. He had fixed up a boat with really beautiful stuff and there were food there and water so they could stay there for a week at least.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay." Amber said and closed her eyes as Mega lead her towards the boat. He picked her up and carried her to the boat and lifted her on to it and then he put her down on the bed inside of the boat.

"Here we are. You can open your eyes now."

"Okay. Wow it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." Mega said and kissed Amber. Amber kisses him back and pulls him down on the bed. She started to undress him and he undressed her. When they were done then they fell asleep and they snored both of them.

**At the mall**

Bray had fallen asleep and Bray Jr had started to crawl away from him and then he sat down. When Trudy saw him then he was walking towards her.

"Aww you can walk." Trudy said and picked up Bray Jr when he was about to fall. She then walk in to Bray's room with him.

"Bray?"

"Huh? Oh hey Trudy. When did you pick him up?"

"A moment ago when he was walking around by the stairs."

"Did you say walking?"

"Yeah he was walking. And you were here sleeping!" Trudy said and started to get mad. She took BJ and walked to her room and put him in the playpen next to Brady and they played with some of the toys. Trudy sat there and looked at the kids and smiled. She wondered why Bray was sleeping when he was suposed to be looking after his son. She didn't pay more thought of it when Bray Jr started to cry. She picked him up and sang a song to him. He calmed down directly. So Trudy sat him down in the playpen again. Brady smiled and played with Bray Jr wven though she thought it was boring.

Jay came in to Trudy's room and smiled when he saw Brady and Bray Jr playing. He walked over to Trudy and kissed her. He had fallen in love with her without noticing it.

Ellie was on the bed just staring at the ceiling. Jack looked at her and walked over to her and kissed her. She pulled away and sat up on the bed. She wanted to be left alone. Jack didn't get that so she walked to the toilet and fixed herself a bath and she had locked the door so she could be alone. She got a pain in the side but she ignored it. Then she noticed that something was wrong. She screamed out of pain and she started to bleed. She knew that she had lost the baby. She sighed as she heard someone come closer.

"Ellie are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Ellie said and fixed herself up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Jack I need to tell you something. But not here. Meet me up on the roof in five minutes." She said and walked to her room and took on clean clothes and hid the bloody ones. She didn't know what to do with them so she just put them in a plastic bag and tied it together and hid it under the bed. Then she walked up to the roof. Jack was already there.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I... I... I don't know how to say this. But I lost the baby." Ellie said and started to cry. Jack didn't say anything he just sunk down against the wall. Ellie ran down to her room and locked the door to her room. She cried and cried. Jack sat up on the roof and he started to cry and he wasn't going down from there. He just sat there crying.

Moz could hear someone crying but she wasn't intrested in who it was so she walked to Bray and sat down in his lap and kissed him. He woke up and smiled and kissed Moz back.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Hey Moz."

"So shall we go and do something?"

"No I promised Amber to take care of Bray Jr. Oh I should go and get him." Bray said and moved Moz out of the way and stood up and walked to Trudy's room. He knocked on Trudy's door when he got to the room and waited for an answer.

"Yes Bray."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well you should be taking care of your son not me. So here you go." Trudy said and picked up Bray Jr and gave him to Bray. Then Bray walked out and walked to the café and sat down and played with Bray Jr. He loved to play with him. Bray was holding Bray Jr in his arms and he was singing a lullaby so Bray Jr fell asleep. Bray walks with his son to the cradle and puts him down. Then Bray sits down in the rocking chair and falls asleep.

Lex and Tai San was sitting in the café and they were snogging. Lex was happy to be with Tai San again. He had missed her so when she had disappeared. Both of the times.

"I love you Tai San." Lex said instead of saying will you marry me. Since they still were married.

"I love you too Lex. Have you seen Amber. I thought I would give her some crystals."

"Nope. She and Josh as she calls him left this morning."

"Oh okay." Tai San said and kissed Lex. Then Lex picked her up and took her to his room and layed her down on the bed and he sat down next to her. Then he started to get her undressed and she undressed him. He was kissing Tai San all over and she just layed there. When they were done then they fell asleep in each others arms.

**A week later**

"Come on Josh. We can't stay here for so much longer. The food and water is out and I miss my baby." Amber said and dragged Josh back to the mall. When they got back to the mall then Amber went straight to Bray's room and took Bray Jr and walked back to her room.

"Hey honey. Did you behave well?"

"Da."

"I'll take that as a yes." Amber said and smiled. She put down Bray Jr on a blanket on the floor and started to un pack her bag. When she turned around to look at him then he wasn't there. At the same time Mega picked Bray Jr and walked in to the room.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Mega asked her and put Bray Jr on the floor.

"Oh thank god. Where did he crawl of to?"

"He didn't crawl. He walked."

"What?"

"Yes he walked. So I think we have to put up some of these babygrills." Mega said and picked one up and put it in front of the door so Bray Jr couldn't get out of the room. Bray Jr sat down on the floor and started to play with a toy he had. Amber sat down on the bed smiling. She was happier then ever. She had her man and her son. She was in love and nothing could change it.

He looked at her at every chance he got. He didn't know why but he was drawn to her. He didn't know why he was drawn to her or anything. She sat in her room with her child in the lap and she looked at him as soon as she could. Sometimes she even walked out of her room just to look at him.

Moz was sitting in the café one day when Bray came up to her and picked her up and took her to his room. He started to undress her and she undressed him. They kissed each other all over and when they were done they fell asleep in each others arms.

Amber was awake. She couldn't sleep because she wasn't tired. She walked over the baby gate and walked to the toilet. She felt like she was going to throw up but she didn't. She walked to the café and sat down. She took an apple and ate it and she got to keep. She started to count to see when her last period had been. It was six weeks since the last one and so she figured out that she was pregnant. She didn't want to tell anyone so she didn't tell the others.

**In the city somewhere**

A girl whom was pregnant in the eight month is walking around and has no where to go. She needs a safe place to give birth to her baby. She has blonde her with blue strikes in it, she has blue almond shaped eyes and a cute button nose. She was walking around in the city when she saw a girl walking around. Ellie had seen the pregnant girl and walked over to her.

"Hello. My name is Ellie and I'm a mallrat." She said and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Dex and I don't belong to any tribe. I'm a stray."

"Okay, do you want to join me and my friends at the mall?"

"Yes please."

"Okay then follow me." Ellie said and took Dex's hand and walked to the mall.

When they got to the mall then Jack stood there waiting for Ellie. When she walked in to the mall then Jack ran over to her and kissed her. He couldn't bare to be without her.

"I love you Ellie."

"I love you too Jack. This is Dex." Ellie said and smiled at her new friend.

"Hello Dex. I'm Jack."

"Hello Jack." Dex said and a splash was heard. Her water had broken.

"AMBER!" Jack and Ellie shouted at the same time as they helped the girl in to a room and put her on the bed.

"What?" Amber asked as she ran in to the room where Ellie and Jack where. When she got there she had to leave and she ran to the toilet and threw up. Trudy had also heard it so she walked down and saw the girl who was in labor.

"Jack you have to get me clean towels and warm water. Then I need rubberbands too." Trudy said and looked at the girl. Then she saw that the baby was almost out. When he got back with it then she took the baby and it started to scream right away. The girl was still bleeding and they couldn't stop it so after an hour the girl had died. They had to take her and they burried her and the bloody clothes a way from the mall. When Trudy and Jack got back then Ellie was sitting with the baby in her arms and she had washed the baby boy clean and she liked him. "You guys do know that we have to take care of this baby from now on." Trudy said and looked at Ellie and the baby boy.

"I know and I and Jack will take care of him."

"Yes we will and we'll name him Dex after his mother." Jack said and smiled.

Amber walked back to her room and sat down on the bed with Bray Jr in her lap. Mega came in and kissed her.

"Josh I'm pregnant." She blurted out to him.

"You are?" Mega said and smiled.

"Yes. Are you happy?"

"I'm more then happy. I love you Amber and I'll love our baby just as much." Mega said and hugged Amber. He didn't let her go.

"Can you let me go or should I throw up on you Josh?" Amber asked as she tried not to throw up. Mega let her go and she ran to the toilet and threw up.

Moz was sittin in Bray's lap and he picked her up and walked to his room. He started to kiss her and she kissed him. He undressed her and she undressed him. They were kissing each other and when they where done with the sex then they fell asleep in each others arms.

Ellie was still sitting with Dex in her arms. She wasn't going to let her son go. She walked to her and Jack's room and lays down on the bed with Dex on her belly and she looks at Dex sleep.

Tai San woke up and got dressed then she walked out of the mall with a basket and she started to gather plants. She walked around in the woods not knowing that someone was watching her. It was the Guardian who was watching her. He wanted to kill her for betraying him and Zoot. Tai San sat down in the grass looking at some of the hurbs she had found. Then the Guardian came out of the blue and he had a rope and he put it around Tai San's neck and started to tightening it. Tai San was freaking out and she couldn't breath.

As this was happening then Lex woke up and saw that Tai San had gone out to gather hurbs and other stuff. He was bored so he decided to walk out and see where she were. When he got to her then she was bearly breathing and the Guardian had left already.

"TAI SAN!" Lex shouted and ran over to her. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her. She was slipping away. He didn't want her to die. He had just found her and he didn't want to lose her again. He could see the red marks on her neck and realized that she had been strangled but she was still breathing so she could survive. He didn't know by whom and he would never find that out either.

Moz was awake and she looked at Bray as he was sleeping. She loved to look at him sleep. She loved him but she was missing Axle. She decided to leave the mall. She got dressed and made sure that Bray was asleep when she left. She didn't want him to come after her. She took her bag and looked at Bray one last time and left. She went back to the old Mozzie HQ and got Axle and they walked to the boat and went back out to Hope Island. They staid there and Moz and Axle fell in love with each other so they were never going back to the city.

Jack was helping Ram with fixing up the computers so they could get better control over the water and electricity storage. When Jack was done and he walked in to his room then he saw Ellie on the bed with Dex on her tummy. Dex and Ellie was sleeping so Jack picked up Dex and sat down on the bed with him in his arms.

Bray Jr looked up at Mega and smiled and said "dada."

"Aww. Bray you are so cute."Mega said and picked him up and sat down on his and Amber's bed. Amber walked back in to the room and smiled at Mega and Bray Jr.

"Mama." Bray Jr said and pointed at Amber.

"Yes I'm your mum. He can speak." Amber said and walked over to Mega and Bray Jr and kissed BJ on the forehead.

"Yes he can. And he can walk. He's growing up so fast."

"I know. It feels like I gave birth to him just last week." Amber said and looked at her son. She smiled and put her hand on her tummy and smiled. Soon would she and Mega have a baby of their own. Mega put Bray Jr dowon on the floor and walked to the café. Amber smiled as Mega walked out of the room. She looked at her baby boy and smiled. She wondered if she was going to get a boy or a girl. She was hoping fo a girl. Then she could name the baby Solaris. Mega bumped in to Bray on his way to the café and Bray was sad. You could see that he had been crying.

"Are you okay Bray?"

"No I'm not Josh so leave me alone."

"I'm sorry I was just trying to be nice."

"Josh I'm sorry it's just that... Moz left me." Bray said and frowned. _I wish that I could pick girls that wouldn't leave me. I still love Amber but she loves Josh and Ebony has Slade and even Trudy has someone. She has Jay. This sucks and blows. _Bray thought and walked to his room.

Lex looked at Tai San and he checked if she was breathing but she had stopped breathing. Since Lex didn't know how to do CPR then Tai San died. Lex started to scream. "NOOO!" Lex shouted and started to cry. He picked up Tai San and walked back with her to the mall. Lex took a shuvel and walked out with the shuvel and Tai San and when he got to a spot that he thought she would have liked then he started to dig a hole in the ground. When he was done then he put her down in the hole and filled it up. He had now burried an other girl he loved. He had burried all of the girls he ever loved. First Zandra then Siva and now Tai San. He wished that he could be aloud to die so he could be with them. But he knew that it wasn't going to happen. When he had burried her and put flowers on the grave and marked it with a cross then he walked back to the mall. He knew that he had hidden some alcohol in the mall and he walked to the stash and grabbed a bottle and walked to his room and locked the door and started to drink.

**Six month later**

Amber was in her seventh mont of pregnancy and she had gained so much weight now that she needed help to sit down and get up. She thought it was humiliating.

Lex was still drinking every day. He was too sad to care about the world so he drank to get rid of his sorrows.

Amber and Mega was sitting in the café talking and watching Bray Jr play on the floor.

"Mega what do you want to name the baby if it is a girl?"

"I want to name the baby Jessie if it is a girl and if it is a boy then I want to name the baby Colin."

"Okay but I want to name the baby Solaris if it is a girl and if it is a boy then Colin."

"Okay. Let's do like this. If it is a boy then he will be named Colin and if it is a girl then she will be named Solaris."

"That works for me."

"I just realized something. I have some stuff left in the Hotel so I have to go back there and get it."

"Okay but be careful and take one of the other guys with you."

"Okay hunnie I will. I love you Amber and I will be back."

"Good I love you too Josh." Amber said and smiled as she felt the baby kick. Mega walked to Lex's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes what?"

"I wondered if you could help me."

"Yeah fine." Lex said and put down the bottle and followed Mega to the hotel.

Mega and Lex walked to the hotel and when they got there then Lex stood there helping Mega hold up the doors. Mega got inside and made his way to his old room. He found what he was looking for. He was looking for his old teddy bear. He found it and on his way out he accedentaly knocked a pillar down and he started to run to the exit. He saw the way out but Lex had fallen asleep and the doors where shut so the ceiling of the hotel landed on Mega and he got smashed. Lex woke up by the crash of the ceiling and realized that he had just killed Amber's husband. She was going to kill him. He wanted to be killed so he didn't care that much but then he realized that he had left Amber's unborn baby without his father.

Bray was walking down by the river but he was walking on the bridge. He didnät want to live anymore and he hadn't anything to live for so he walked up and sat down on the railing and he fell backwards and landed on the ground and he broke almost every bone in his body. He died on the spot and he didn't really care. He was going to see his family again.

Amber was getting worried that Mega wasn't back yet and then she picked up Bray Jr and looked around to see where Bray were. She couldn't find him either. Then she looked after Lex and he was probably with Mega. Then she realized that Lex's room smelled like alcohol. Then she saw all the bottles. She realized that Lex was drunk and he was the one that was suposed to save her husband if he got trapped. She walked in to Trudy's room and gave Bray Jr to Trudy and then she ran as fast as she could to the hotel. When she got there she saw Mega's legs near the door but she couldn't see anything else of him.

"You...You... You let my baby's father and my husband die." Amber said and started to hit Lex on the chest. She wanted to kill him but she was to sad to do it. She started to cry and Lex put his arms around her and started to comfort her.

Lex had to pick Amber up to get her back to the mall. She didn't want to leave Mega's side. She didn't want to accept that he had died. When they got back to the mall then Trudy was standing and waiting for them. She saw Lex coming with Amber in his arms so she understood that Mega had died so she walked to her room and put down Bray Jr in the cradle. Brady was sleeping in her bed so she and Bray Jr was having a snoring race.

Lex put Amber down on her bed and sat down and pulled her up in his lap. He sat there with his arms around her.

"It's okay Amber. It will be okay."

"No it won't. I've lost my husband and it is all your fault." Amber said and tried to get away from Lex to be honest so did she like to be in his arms. They were so strong and safe. They sat there in her room. She didn't want Mega to be dead or that she would have to raise the unborn baby with out his or hers dad.. She didn't know that Bray had jumped of the bridge so she was still a bit happy about that Bray Jr still had his dad. Amber fell asleep in Lex's arms and he fell asleep as well.

Salene was wondering where Bray were so she walked out of the mall and looked for him. She walked around in the city but couldn't find him anywere. Then when she got to the bridge and was about to walk up on it then she saw Bray lay there on the stoney beach. When she walked over to him then she realized that he was dead. Salene couldn't carry Bray because he was to heavy so she left him there and walked back to the mall with a sad face. She knew that she had to tell Amber and she didn't want to so she grabbed Jay and showed him Bray. Jay picked the dead Bray up and carried him back to the mall put him down on the sofa in the café. He knew that Amber and Lex was sleeping but they had to know. Trudy walked to the café to give Brady her dinner and when she got there she screamed so high that Amber and Lex woke up. Amber ran out of the room and to the café and saw Bray just laying there not breathing. She didn't scream she collapsed on the floor and started to cry. Now she knew that she was going to raise both of her children without their dads. She was devastated and didn't know what to do without both Bray and Mega. Lex ran after Amber and when he saw the same thing as Amber then he picked her up and walked her back to his room and he sat down with her in his lap and comforted her. Trudy was standing in the same spot as when she screamed and now was Brady pulling her mothers skirt to get her attention and Trudy picked her up and walked over to the counter and fixed something to eat to Brady then she took the food and Brady and walked back to her room. She couldn't belive it. Bray was dead, her daughters uncle was dead. Trudy let Brady take her food and then she sat down on the bed and started to cry.

Lex sat there with a crying pregnant Amber in his arms. The only thing he knew he could do was to try and comfort her. Amber was still crying and she couldn't stop. She was mourning the loss of both Mega and Bray. She wanted them to come back but she knew that it was impossible since they were dead.

Ellie was sitting in her room playing with the six month old Dex and she had heard the scream from Trudy but since she knew Trudy she thought that it was something meningless.

Jay took a shuvle and Bray's dead body and walked out of the mall and burried him in a place that Trudy and Amber had told him about. Apparently so did Bray and Amber spend much time there. So Jay burried Bray in the ground so his head was facing the mountains.

Amber fell asleep again in Lex's arms. When he woke up the next day then was Amber still sleeping so he moved away from her and let her sleep in his bed. Amber wasn't asleep she just pretended to sleep so they would leave her alone. She wouldn't eat or drink and she didn't want to talk to anyone except for Lex. She layed there in his bed just staring at the wall. Lex sat down next to her one day and pulled her in to his lap.

"Amber I know that you won't eat or drink but please if you won't do it for the others then do it for your son and your unborn baby."

"Why should I? My life isn't worth living. All of the men I love dies."

"Amber don't be rediculus."

"I'm not. Can't you all just leave me alone." Amber said and started to cry again. She had been crying alot lately because of the loss of both her childrens dads.

"No I won't leave you alone and I will most ceartainly not let you kill yourself. If you die then who will look after Bray Jr?"

"I don't know. Trudy will." Amber said and looked up at Lex with tears in her eyes.

"Amber I won't let you die. Now you are coming with me. You need to eat." Lex said and picked Amber up and carried her to the café and put her down in the sofa. Then he walked to the food cupboard and started to fix food for her. When he gave the food to her then she ate it all and looked at him. She knew that if she didn't eat then Lex would feed her and then she would feel ashamed. Amber looked at Lex and she didn't notice it at the moment but she was smiling. Lex saw it and smiled to her. Amber looked at him and she blushed. She had got her will to live back. Trudy had got over the shock of Bray's and Mega's deaths so she was looking after Bray Jr and Brady. She carried Bray Jr as Brady walked next to her as they walked to the café.

"mama." Bray Jr said as soon as Trudy walked in to the café. Amber turned around as soon as she heard Bray Jr say mama. She smiled and walked over to Trudy and took Bray Jr of her and smiled at her son.

**One month later**

When Amber woke up in the bed next to Lex then she smiled and she could feel the baby kick. She got up and walked to the café. When she got to the café then her water broke and she smiled. She walked to hers and Bray Jr's room and layed down on the bed. She could feel the first contraction then she screamed so high that Lex, Jay and Trudy and the rest of the mallrats heard it. It was only Trudy, Salene and Lex that ran in to her. Lex walked over and up to her head and held her hand. Salene ran and got warm water for cleaning the baby, rubber bands to tie the umbilical cord with. She also got clean towels to put the baby in when it was cleaned of.

"Okay Amber when I say push then push."

"Yeah." Amber said as she had a contraction.

"When the next contraction comes then you have to push."

"AHHH" Amber screamed as she pushed.

"One more time."

"AHHH" Amber screamed as she pushed again.

"One last time." Trudy said and looked at Amber.

"Okay. AHHH" Amber screamed as she pushed.

The baby was out now and Trudy tied the umbilical cord with the rubberbands and then she cut of the cord and took the baby to the warm water and cleaned the baby of. Then she put the baby in a towel and gave the baby to Amber and said: "You got a girl Amber."

Amber smiled and looked down at her daughter.

"I will name her Solaris. So welcome to the world my daughter Solaris."

Lex smiled and looked at Amber and Solaris. Amber was holding Solaris in her arms and she had fallen asleep. Solaris had cried for the whole time. When she got to Amber and found the breast then she got quiet and suckled. Lex sat on a chair and watched his girlfriend Amber and smiled. He couldn't be happier. He had two children even though they weren't his biological children. He still loved them like they were his own. He kissed Amber on the forehead and smiled. Amber slept all day and when she woke up then she was hungry and so was Solaris. She smiled and fed Solaris and then she walked to the café and sat down in the sofa and grabbed some food and ate it. Lex came up to her and kissed her.

"Amber I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you do me the honour to be my wife?"

"I would love to be your wife Lex." Amber said and kissed him as he put the ring on her finger. All the mallrats walked to the café that night because Lex had asked them to. Amber sat there with Lex next to her. He was holding Bray Jr in his arms and she was holding Solaris in her arms.

"Okay guys. We have something to tell you."

"We are getting married."

_**THE END**_


End file.
